


One Year

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is lazy with the milk, Embarrassing Others With Innuendos, Falling In Love, Gracious Uses of Scratching Out Words, Harry just wants his cereal, Healers, Implications of Infidelity, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of the Sex, Unspeakables, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Draco start living together, they use a noteboard to keep up with each other since their schedules suck. It also documents their lives as they grow closer. Whoever thought this was a good idea was an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

__This is the official noteboard of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
(Since both of us have crazy arse schedules)  


_1/8/99_   
_Get milk, we’re out and if you insist on having that muggle cereal about I would like to be able to drown it in the stuff._   
_~DM_

  
_Get your own damn milk._   
_-HP_

_1/15/99_   
_Can you keep your fights with Weaslette to a minimum? I can’t sleep with her screaming at you._   
_~DM_

  
_Fuck you._   
_-HP_

_This is the official noteboard of Draco Malfoy H.M.  
(Since I forget too many things)_

_1/19/99  
Get milk._

_1/21/99  
Find Potter._

_Get bruise ointment._

_1/22/99  
Find Potter and apologize._

_This is the official noteboard of Unspeakable Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy H.M.  
(Since both of us have crazy arse schedules)_

_2/14/99_   
_Malfoy,_   
_ Firewhiskey or wine? If we’re going to be lonely on Valentine’s Day, might as well be drunk while doing it._   
  
_~DM_

_2/15/99_  
 _Malfoy,_  
 _We will not speak about last night to anyone _  
  
_-HP_  
  
 _2/17/99 ~~  
Pot~~  Harry,_  
 _You know I don’t do well with apologizes and all that, but I am sorry about_ ~~Weaselette, Weaselbitch~~ Weasley-girl. I wouldn’t think she would stoop that low about this sort of thing. You can talk to me when I get back from my shift.

_~DM_   
~~~~  
_2/22/99_   
_~~Malf~~ Draco,_   
_I have a Ministry thing tonight. Do you want to come along?_

_-HP_

_3/24/99_   
_~~Po~~ Harry,_   
_Chicken or tuna for dinner tonight since it’s my turn to get the stuff from the market?_

_~DM_

_4/28/99_   
_~~Mal~~ Draco,_   
_I’m going to be gone for about a week for a research project, don’t let yourself starve alright?_

_-HP_

_5/4/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Come to the room for my welcome back present.  ;)_

_~DM_

_5/5/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Do we have any smelling salts? We might need to get some if Ron keeps coming over unannounced._

_-HP_

_5/10/99_   
_Harry,_   
_We’re out of whipped cream now._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
My bad. _

_-HP_

_5/12/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Did you pay the electric? It’s much too hot if we’re going to be forgetting that sort of stuff._

_-HP_

_5/13/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Yeah, I did. I guess Ms. Lucille is going on strike because of our… activities._

_~DM_

_5/16/99_   
_Draco,_   
_I thought she liked us!_

_-HP_

_Harry,  
Apparently not._

_~DM_

_6/6/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Come on, talk to me! It was an accident, a mistake! We were both drunk._

_~DM_

_6/7/99_   
_Draco,_   
_That isn’t a good enough excuse for this._

_-HP_

_6/10/99_   
_Lover,_   
_Come on, you know that I only want you. Please, come home._

_~DM_

_7/1/99  
It’s too hot here without you. _

_~DM_

_7/5/99  
Sorry._

_-HP_

_7/13/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Alright, do you want to know why I’m still not home? Because I hate the fact that you didn’t just tell me. Instead you left a note on this stupid noteboard to try and apologize and I had no idea beyond that stupid note what your thoughts were on this. It looked as though you were just trying to make up for your own mistakes, do damage control. I am tired of people doing damage control. If you had just told me, then everything would be alright, I would have bitched and yelled, but if you had just told me that you two were drunk and Blaise had taken advantage of that, then I would have been okay. But you didn’t and now it’s been a month since I caught you and I don’t know if I even want to come home._

_  
~HP_

_7/14/99_   
_Harry,_   
_I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I am a coward. I am a prissy, overdemanding bastard of a coward who doesn’t do well with confrontation without getting upset or trying to compensate for it in some way. Please know that I didn’t want to try and hide when you caught us, but Blaise knows that I am not happy with him and I’ve blocked him from the Floo or talking to me right now. Please come home._

_-DM_

_7/19/99  
I’m back._

_~HP_

_7/31/99  
Happy birthday, lover. I hope you enjoyed your gift; you’ll get the continuation later. _

_-DM_

_8/3/99_   
_Harry,_   
_We need milk._

_-DM_

_8/7/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Get your own damned milk._

_~HP_

_8/8/99_   
_Harry-lover,_   
_Come on, I have a late shift tonight and we still need milk._

_-DM_

_8/9/99_   
_Draco-dearest,_   
_Too bad._

_~HP_

_8/10/99_   
_Harry,_   
_You’re horrible._

_-DM_

_8/12/99_   
_Draco,_   
_How long are you going to keep begging me for milk and not just going down the road to get it yourself?_

_~HP_

_8/13/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Until you get the milk!_

_-DM_

_8/14/99_   
_Draco,_   
_You got lucky this time, but if you keep on begging me to get your milk, I will put you on a sex ban._

_-HP_

_8/18/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Oh, please. You wouldn’t dare._

_~DM_

_8/24/99_   
_Draco,_   
_How is day four going for you? I am perfectly happy right now._

_-HP_

_8/29/99_   
_Harry-lover,_   
_This is not fun for me. I’ll start getting the milk, I promise. Just stop with the ban!_

_~DM_

_8/30/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Ha. I win._

_-HP_

_9/2/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Pansy got these tickets to some muggle play but she just broke up with her boyfriend, so do you want to go?_

_~DM_

_9/4/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Which one is it?_

_-HP_

_9/5/99_   
_Harry,_   
_I don’t know. Some French one. Les Miserables._

_~DM_

_9/6/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Oh, Hermione told me about that one. She liked it a lot and said it was really good._

_-HP_

_9/8/99_   
_Harry,_   
_We’re getting the record of that musical. We are getting it and I am playing it religiously._

_~DM_

_9/10/99_   
_Draco,_   
_I have “Do You Hear” stuck in my head. I blame you._

_-HP_

_9/12/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Ha._

_~DM_

_9/15/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Relinquish my record. Now._

_~DM_

_9/17/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Stop with the playing of it, and I will. I thought you were joking about playing it religiously, but now its getting annoying._

_-HP_

_9/18/99_   
_Harry,_   
_My voice will not be silenced!_

_~DM_

_9/20/99  
Fine, its silenced._

_~DM_

_8/5/99  
This is the third time you’ve used the sex ban against me and this time it doesn’t even have a good reason!_

_~DM_

_8/9/99  
Draco_

_-HP_

_8/10/99  
Fine, okay, I’ll stop playing it so much. But you owe me lots and lots of sex for being so much of a prat about this. _

_~DM_

_8/11/99  
Deal, I was going to stop it tonight if you hadn’t given in._

_-HP_

_What?? Damn it! You really should have been a Slytherin you prat._

_~DM_

_I’ve been told._

_-HP_

_9/13/99_   
_Draco,_   
_There was someone from St. Mungo’s who wanted to talk to you, something about someone named Benji? Who’s Benji?_

_-HP_

_Harry,  
I’ll be back late tonight._

_-DM_

_9/14/99_   
_Draco,_   
_I’m not letting you go back to work after the condition you were in yesterday. I simply won’t let you. You need to grieve._

_-HP_

_Harry,  
I’ll be back after my shift._

_-DM_

_9/15/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Where are my robes?_

_-DM_

_Draco,  
You were being stupid, so I made you stay home myself. _

_-HP_

_9/20/99_   
_Harry,_   
_I have to go to work. I’ve seen plenty of death in my life, so Benji’s, while it hurt for him being so young, isn’t that much of a surprise. He was sick and his death was a welcome thing for him. He was in more pain than I could ever imagine for someone at the age of five._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
I wish you hadn’t left so early that I couldn’t even try and stop you, but I guess this is probably the best way for you to heal yourself. _

_-HP_

_10/14/99_   
_Harry,_   
_It was a joke!_

_~DM_

_Draco,  
I. Am. A. Male. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Wear. A. Maid’s. Outfit._

_-HP_

_10/15/99_   
_Harry,_   
_But you would look so good in it._

_~DM_

_10/16/99_   
_Draco,_   
_No._

_-HP_

_10/27/99  
Harry_

_~DM_

_10/28/99  
No._

_-HP_

_10/29/99  
I’ll wear the vampire one. _

_~DM_

_10/30/99  
After we go visit my parents’ graves. Maybe._

_-HP_

_That’s what this was about? Gods, I wish you had said something._

_~DM_

_11/1/99  
Gods, you were beyond sexy, I’m glad we had fun last night. _

_~DM_

_11/12/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Did you take my Slytherin scarf and if you did, where is it? I need it, it’s getting too cold for me to not have it on._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
Did you check the coat room? _

_-HP_

_Harry,  
Fuck you._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
I plan to._

_-HP_

_11/14/99  
You two do realize other people can see this thing right?!_

_~RW_

_11/15/99_   
_Weasel,_   
_You don’t have to look at it._

_~DM_

_Ron,  
I’d come up with a response, but he’s right. You really don’t have to._

_-HP_

_Harry! You’re not defending me against the ferret?!_

_~RW_

_11/20/99_   
_Ron,_   
_There’s nothing to defend, you don’t have to look at our noteboard if you don’t want to._

_-HP (Also, Draco, get that smirk that I know you have off your face! It is neither funny nor sexy in this context)_

_Blegh!_

_12/3/99_   
_Harry,_   
_I don’t want to go to the Weasel-den. Why can’t we go to the Manor for Christmas?_

_~DM_

_12/11/99_   
_Draco,_   
_I’ve been going to the Burrow since I was twelve, I’m not going to stop that because I am not interested in Ginny or because we are together. You might have some fun._

_-HP_

_Harry,  
Please read over what you just wrote._

_~DM_

_12/19/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Please, try? Please?_

_-HP_

_12/22/99  
Harry,  
Dear Merlin, I can actually _ feel _your pout. You’re pitiful. Fine._

_~DM_

_12/26/99_   
_Draco,_   
_Ha! You had fun last night, just admit it._

_-HP_

_Harry,  
I didn’t think she’d actually knit me a Weasley sweater. It’s… really warm. I could have gone without the twins pranking me though._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
That’s just their way of saying they like you. _

_-HP_

_12/28/99_   
_Harry,_   
_Alright, we spent Christmas at the Weasel-den, can we please spend New Year’s at Malfoy Manor? Mum hasn’t seen me since my Healing exams._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
I don’t see any reason why not. _

_-HP_

_1/1/00_   
_Harry,_   
_To a new year filled with fights and sex._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
Wouldn’t have it any other way._

_-HP_

_Harry,  
We still need milk._

_~DM_

_Draco,  
Fuck you._

_-HP_


End file.
